


Sanctum

by random_firework



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: A 2.13 "Houses of the Holy" coda.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this episode is one of the most beautiful of the show but I've always felt like I needed something more; I hope I did it justice with that added scene.

“What do you pray about?”

It comes as a whisper in the dead of the night. It could just be a rustle from the outside, brought by the wind through the cracks in the window, but it isn’t cold like the night breeze; it’s soft and whole, warmed by fervor. 

“What?” Sam just wants to give himself some time, linger a bit in that instant where Dean doesn’t know yet but wants to. He can’t quite believe it but it’s there, the expectation in his brother’s features, in plain sight in the moonlight.

The words come uneasily, thick swallows and shaky breaths in-between them. The hint of a self-conscious smile, too. “You said that you, uh…pray every day. What do you pray for?”

Sam has to breathe in again because he didn’t get enough air the first time around. And also because the room around him starts getting blurry thanks to the tears gathering on the verge of his eyes. 

“For mom and Dad, for them to be at peace, wherever they are. Jess as well. And all the people we couldn’t save.” He stops and listens for Dean’s steady breathing so he can align his own with it. Then he adds, “I pray for you, too. For you to be safe,” and he hears it catching in his throat.

Sam doesn’t add that he wants to pray for his own salvation but can’t find the words to ask for a sign that he will be all right. He’ll have to rely on his brother for that. “I don’t know how much good it really does,” he sighs.

Lost in his own head, Jessica burning up, the cold hand of his father’s corpse, nightmares where he arrives too late, too late again – until Dean pulls him out in the simplest, most effective way.

“Sammy?”

The answer of his heart is automatic: a tug and a flutter. There are a million ways to say this name but there’s only one with this much affection and benevolence to it and Sam suspects it’s as close to holy as he’ll ever feel.

“Yeah?” he manages to get out.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little work :)  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated!


End file.
